Hard Times Before the Full
by albe-chan
Summary: Teasing and innuendo lead to Remus showing Sirius just whose boss before the full moon. Basically SMUT. SLASH. SEX. MATURE. ONESHOT. RLSB. For Decimare.


**Hard Times Before the Full**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for possible sexual content, violence and language. Reader discretion is advised. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **more smut created with the help of Decimare. Heh…what can I say? We're perverts who like to read about the pups shagging… Enough talking, ONWARD!! Cheers!

XXX

Remus Lupin was dying. Just absolutely fucking _dying_. His cock was rock hard in his pants, aided and abetted by a smirking Sirius Black, and he was stuck in a stupid History of Magic lesson.

The full moon was mere days away, and as per usual, Remus found his sexual desires peaking at the strangest of times, and had an almost unbearable, permanent hard on. Not that he could really complain too badly, as it usually meant that he could go and fuck the sense out of his boyfriend as often as the wanton boy liked it, but when it coincided with his lessons, he wished more than ever that he wasn't a werewolf.

He couldn't even pretend to listen to what Professor Binns was saying anymore, as all he wanted to do was grab Sirius' stupid smirking face and stuff his cock into that wet warm mouth and tell the little slut to suck his cock, and suck it good. Then would come the glorious release his boyfriend's blowjobs always brought, and Remus could function properly again for a few hours.

Instead, he unfolded the note Sirius had just passed him and tried to ignore the Animagus' hand resting lightly against his own. He pulled the note into his lap, trying to avoid contact with his throbbing erection, and began to read.

_Hey sexy, how goes it? Binns is as boring as ever, no? Merlin…I can see the tent in your pants baby, and I think I might just be as horny as you are right now. I wish all these people weren't here… Then I could put you over my lap and punish you for not paying attention. Christ Mooney…just thinking about you is going to make me cream in my pants… What say we skive off Divination and I show you a good time in the dorms? Love, Padfoot._

Remus groaned raggedly as he finished the note, then looked across at Sirius, who was miming sucking something long and thick, much to Remus' agony. "Mooney?" asked Lily softly from behind him. Remus felt his cheeks heat. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," he murmured back, feeling far from fine. His cock was rock hard and now Sirius was stretching, letting his shirt ride up and winking lasciviously. Remus growled, barely audible in the back of his throat, feeling his boiling blood pound ruthlessly throughout his body. If he didn't get some sort of action soon, he was going to explode, and that would be bad to say the least.

"Are you sure you're alright Remus?" Sirius mumbled into his ear as he tried to stare fixedly at the desktop and think yucky thoughts. "You're looking a little…hot…and bothered." He lifted a hand to Remus' forehead briefly. "Yes, you're definitely really hot." The hand rested casually on Remus' thigh and the lycan could feel heat radiating out from the point of contact. He turned molten amber eyes, darkened with the force of his arousal to Sirius, who merely smiled cheekily back.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you're not going to be able to walk," he growled in barely a whisper.

Sirius leaned in further and pressed his mouth to Remus' ear. "Not if I fuck you first, baby." Then, camouflaged by a lock of overlong hair, his tongue slid out and traced the shell of ear and he bit the lobe lightly. Remus yelped and his cock gave a particularly hard throb. Sirius pulled back, chuckling softly, but before Mooney could even think of retaliating, the bell rang shrilly, signaling the end of class and the start of break.

Remus jumped up, carefully placing his books to cover his raging hard on and with his free hand, grabbed a handful of Sirius' shirt. "Come with me," he growled possessively, and Sirius gulped, and, waving off Prongs and Lily and Wormtail, followed Remus hastily.

Remus walked briskly to the fourth floor corridor, making his way purposefully through the crowds of students, and unceremoniously pulled Sirius into an empty classroom.

It was dusty, and several of the desks in the room looked like they'd seen better days, but Remus didn't care. He tossed his books and bag on the floor, and pulled Sirius' own bag off of him, tossing it aside. "You," he growled, advancing on the Animagus, who backed up, grinning, "are not allowed to be such a naughty boy when it's this close to the full moon."

Sirius hit the wall, and still Remus advanced. "Why ever not my dear?"

Remus pressed himself against Padfoot, grinding their erections together and making Sirius groan as he nipped none-too lightly at his neck. "Because I'm horny as fuck, and unless you plan on going down on me next time, you'll keep your dirty notes and hands to yourself."

The Animagus was panting now as Remus deliberately undid the buttons on his shirt. "Christ Mooney…I don't think I've ever seen you like this before…"

Remus' grin was feral in the dim classroom, and Sirius felt his arousal spike suddenly. "Bend over the desk," Remus commanded, and his lover hurried to comply. Remus came up behind him and rubbed the ridge of his cock against Sirius' arse crack, biting his lips hard to try and keep control of himself. He caught a movement from the corner of his eye and whipped his head around. The far wall, which he had failed to notice before, was mirrored, and despite several cracks and spots of dirty and dust, he could still clearly see hi reflection, and form the angle of the desk's placement, knew Sirius could as well. "Look in the mirror."

Sirius turned his head. "Why?"

A sharp slap resounded about the room as Remus' open palm connected with Sirius' bottom. The boy yelped. "What the fuck was that for? You-AH!" He cried out again as Remus spanked him a second time.

"Shut that dirty mouth of yours unless you plan to put it to good use sucking my cock. I want you to look in the mirror so you can see me when I fuck you." Sirius groaned as the curse words spilled easily from the Prefect's mouth. He'd never heard him talk so incredibly dirty before and it turned him on like nothing else.

Remus unbuckled his belt and let his trousers fall to the floor, his cock straining hard against the cotton of hi underpants now, and he could hear Padfoot swallow longingly. He then gripped the top of Sirius' pants and underwear, and with one fell swoop, the fell to his ankles, exposing to Remus a rather delectable arse. He gripped it and groaned longingly, rubbing his cotton-covered cock against his lover's opening. "Are you watching?" he growled.

"Yes," Sirius panted. "Please Mooney…fuck…I'm so hard, please, Merlin…you have to fu-AH!!" He yelped and groaned again as Remus spanked him hard again.

"What did I tell you?" Sirius whimpered. "What?"

"To shut up or put my mouth to better use."

"Doing what?" Remus demanded, rubbing the red spot that was rising on his lover's ass. Sirius groaned again, his cock, now painfully hard, pressing against the unforgiving wood of the desk.

"Sucking your cock."

"Yes…that's right. He bent a placed a heated kiss to the bottom of Sirius' spine. The boy squirmed but Remus gripped his hips and held him stationary. "You want me to fuck you, you dirty little slut?"

Sirius moaned. "Yes. Please, yes…"

"Then watch the mirror." Sirius watched eagerly as Remus stood back up straight and thumbed the tops of his underwear, caressing his cock through the material. "Mmm…so hard Sirius…" He pulled his underwear down slowly, teasingly, and Sirius felt his mouth water as, finally, the entire engorged length of beautiful cock was available for his viewing pleasure. "I've changed my mind," Remus purred. "I think I might just want that sinful mouth of yours on my cock after all…"

He moved round to the other side of the desk Sirius was bent over, and brushed the hair from his eyes, gently pressing the tip of his weeping cock against the Animagus' lips. Sirius' tongue reached out hungrily, lapping up the drips of delectable pre-come and swirling around the angry red head of the lycan's erection. "Yeah baby, suck it good," Remus groaned, fisting his hands in Sirius' hair.

Sirius sucked more length into his mouth, trying to inch forward even more, his tongue running back and forth across the little slit in the top, making Remus growl, as he sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks around the length. His own cock was aching, and he longed to reach down and stroke himself, but feared what Remus' reaction might be. He liked dominant Remus, but he also rather enjoyed sitting down. Instead, he sucked even harder, rolling his tongue and making Remus hiss his pleasure.

Remus groaned an thrust his hips forward slightly, pushing more of his length into his boyfriend's mouth and feeling the tip of his cock hit the back of the Animagus' throat. Another grunt of pleasure was forced from between his lips. This felt even better than he had imagined…the hot, wet suckling and his lover's groans of denied pleasure… He could feel himself approaching his orgasm and pulled away.

Sirius pouted slightly and Remus grinned down at him. "You wanted to taste my come didn't you?" Sirius, pervert extraordinaire, blushed hard, and Remus chuckled. "But wouldn't you rather I come in your tight little ass?" he purred.

Sirius moaned softly. "Fuck yeah…"

Remus smirked as he strode purposefully around the table and back to where he had stood minutes before. He rubbed the saliva-slicked tip of his cock over Sirius' asshole and grunted. Merlin he wanted this, and he was hardly in the mood to be gentle…

He pushed forward and Sirius gasped at the intrusion, stretching him and making him twitch uncontrollably. He eyes clamped shut. "Watch me," Remus ground out, teeth clenched with the force of trying to hold back form just slamming into the other boy. "Look in the mirror. Watch as I take you…" he commanded.

Sirius turned his head and forced his hazy eyes to open, moaning as he saw the length of Remus' cock disappearing slowly but surely into his ass. "Fuck me Remus," he breathed. "Merlin, fuck me hard… Mmm, harder!"

Remus moaned rather loudly and thrust himself the rest of the way in in one go as Sirius pushed back against him, craving to be taken hard and fast and brutally. Remus complied, setting a frenzied pace, pumping in and out like the animal he was, as Sirius reared up and moaned loudly, much to Remus' delight.

They rutted like dogs, frenzied and loud and careless, and soon, Sirius felt a hand gliding around the side of his hip and a palm slid deliciously over the iron shaft of his cock, lubing itself with his pre-come. Remus sucked on his earlobe as he fisted Sirius, who could hardly breathe or keep his eyes open now, and pounded him mercilessly. "You like that baby?" Remus growled. "You want to come for me?"

Sirius moaned, a raw and unforgiving sound. "Yes."

"Then come for me you dirty bitch, and make sure you keep your eyes open. I want you to see the way your face looks when I make you come." Sirius whimpered at the words, and felt his orgasm cresting. His eyes tried to shut themselves, but he forced them even harder open, watching unblinkingly as Remus' cock disappeared repeatedly into him and his hand blurred as he jacked him off.

The suddenly he came, hard and almost painfully, clenching perfectly around the thick shaft of blood-engorged flesh in his ass, the sticky white fluid erupting from his cock and splattering the underside of the desk.

Remus felt his own eyes burning from not blinking as he stared raptly at Reflection Sirius' eyes, that had turned dark and stormy with every thrust he had received. And when he heard the boy howl his release, arching and tensing beneath him, Remus clenched his fist around the rock hard length of phallus and let himself explode in the Animagus' backside.

They lay, one on top of the other, on the rickety, protesting desk, both panting, eyes falling shut as they tried to restore their heartbeats to normal. Remus recovered first, and stood up, pulling himself gently from his lover, and hiking his trousers back up. Sirius groaned exhaustedly and made a feeble attempt to stand.

"Don't tell me you're worn out already…"

But before Sirius could reply, the bell rang, signaling the end of break, and the Animagus got up heavily, tugging his pants back up. "Fuck, we're going to be late for Divination…"

"I thought you wanted to skive?" Remus said, tucking his shirt back in, glancing up. "In fact I have it in writing that you plan to show me a good time up in the dorms. And I plan to collect on that promise."

Sirius stared at the lycan, who was grinning lustily again, and grunted, feeling his own passion stirring again. "Fuck Mooney, have I ever told you how fucking hot you are?"

"You have, but I never get tired of hearing it. Besides, it's hard times before the full, and I need to be comforted."

Sirius grinned cheekily, and entwined their figners as they made to exit the classroom. "Mmm…I don't know about the times being hard, but I can certainly think of something else that's _hard_ before the full."

Remus spanked him. "Lecher. Now hurry, up. I might just let you suck my cock after all."

XXX

**Author's Note:** heh, heh. I LOVE SMUT! So that said, please REVIEW and…and yeah. Cheers!


End file.
